


Just Dance (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=811322#cmt811322
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 2





	Just Dance (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Hux reçoit silencieusement le visiteur à sa porte. L’autre homme sourit, enlevant son manteau de voyage et le posant sur le dossier d’une chaise proche, seulement pour que Hux le prenne et l’accroche au porte-manteau.

"Sympa," murmure Poe, regardant autour de lui. Hux regarde alors qu’il passe ses doigts sur toutes les surfaces de la pièce. Poe soupire, fronçant les sourcils. "Alors, est-ce qu’on va faire notre danse habituelle cette fois ou s’y mettre directement ?"

Hux pouffe. "Je ne savais pas qu’on avait une ‘danse habituelle’". La tension qu’il sentait nouée quand sa gorge se calme.

Poe s’avance vers lui. "Bien sûr qu’on en a une. Ça commence toujours comme ça." Doucement, il attrapa Hux par le poignet, amenant sa main contre sa joue. "Et puis je fais ça." Se penchant en avant doucement, laissant à Hux le temps de se reculer, il l’embrasse.

"Après ça ?" chuchote Hux, enivré du baiser quand ils se séparent.

Poe sourit. L’attirant par la taille, le déshabillant avec une simplicité experte. Il continue d’embrasser Hux, le marchant à reculons vers le lit dans le coin alors qu’ils jettent hasardeusement leurs habits.

Hux tombe en arrière disgracieusement. Poe plane au-dessus de lui, ratissant ses ongles le long du torse nu de Hux. Regardant l’homme fin frissonner à l’attention reçue, Poe capture le gémissement étouffé quand il amène sa main pour toucher l’érection de Hux.

"Et ça, c’est la meilleure partie," grogne-t-il, "C’est quand on arrive au moment où je te baise et tu cries mon nom."

Hux s’arque, écartant ses jambes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
